


We Need To Talk

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Cover Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: Contains spoilers for Cover Story and very slight spoilers for Bloodbath and Suspicion. Like unless you are obsessive about NCIS (like me) you might not even notice the spoilers even if you have seen Bloodbath and Suspicion. Oh and I am still working on my other story but I watched Cover Story last night and couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it down. Um..anyway I've kind-of rambled for a little bit so I'll stop so you can read the story now. Enjoy!*

McGee sat in front of his typewriter wondering how he could be so stupid. He based the characters in his book on real people. How dumb could he be? His book was the cause for two deaths, and more importantly it put Abby in danger. His book was the cause of some psychopath pointing a gun at his Abby, correction, not his Abby. She had made that very clear. Tony and Ziva arrested Landon and took him into custody, Gibbs left with Tony and Ziva, leaving McGee alone with Abby. She said they needed to talk but her idea of talking was to tell McGee that 'Amy' and 'McGreggor' cannot get married in the end because they are all wrong for each other. McGee had asked why and Abby just said they were too different. He knew she really didn't care about the characters in his book she was trying to make him understand she didn't love him. It was simple, Tim loved Abby. He loved her more than anyone in the world and there is nothing he wouldn't do for her. Abby didn't love Tim. She felt nothing but platonic love for him. Maybe when they first met she felt something but that fizzled as soon as she found someone more exciting. Abby started dating other people, so McGee started dating other people. He never found someone that made him feel the way Abby did. Abby made him feel like he wasn't some worthless probie. She made him feel good about himself; she made him feel like he could be just as good of an agent as anyone else at NCIS. McGee sat brooding until a knock at his door shook him out of his thoughts. He tried to ignore it, he didn't feel like visitors tonight, but the knocking just grew more impatient. He got up from his chair and checked the peephole to see who it was. He was alarmed when he saw Abby standing in front of his door.

"Abby?! Are you alright?" Tim pulled her into his apartment. "I thought you were with Gibbs for the night. What happened?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened. I just need to talk to you. I talked to Gibbs and now I need to talk to you so he dropped me off. He said I could wait until tomorrow to talk to you but I told him I needed to talk to you now before I couldn't talk to you. I can't talk to you tomorrow, I have to talk to you tonight." She paced around his living room as she rambled.

"Abby. What is so important? Are you sure you're ok?" McGee asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine Timmy." Abby stopped abruptly in front of where McGee was standing. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I shouldn't have said what I said and I didn't mean what I said when I said it. Well I kind-of meant it when I said it but I didn't know what I was saying when I said it. So, I didn't really mean what I said and I shouldn't have said what I said but I did say what I said and I'm sorry I said it." She digressed.

"What?" McGee was having trouble following what she was saying.

"I'm sorry. I…I love you Tim. I'm…I…OK I don't really know how to say what I'm trying to say." Abby stumbled over her words, "I was wrong when I said that Amy and McGreggor shouldn't get married because they were all wrong for each other. What I should have said is I don't think Amy is ready to get married. However Amy is open to a…relationship with McGreggor. She finally realizes she loves McGreggor but she is afraid of how she feels. She's never felt this way about anyone before so she's not sure how to act or what to do." Abby hung her head and stared at her feet. "Did you mean what you said to Landon?"

"Abby." McGee put his arms around her waist, "I meant what I said. You are the only woman I've ever really loved and I really do love you. But…I can't lose you again."

"You never lost me Tim." Abby looked up at McGee.

"I did lose you Abs. When we stopped dating I lost you. Abby I can't go through that again. It hurt too much when we split." McGee confessed.

"I'm sorry Timmy." Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, "I didn't know. I ran because I was scared Timmy. I love you and that scares me. Now normally I don't mind being scared, I kind-of enjoy it sometimes but this thing between us is very scary."

"Why? What scares you Abs?" McGee tucked back a few stray strands of hair that fell from her signature pigtails, "Abby. You know I'd never hurt you. Ever."

"I'm not afraid of you Tim." Abby sighed and eased out of Tim's arms, "You know all relationships I've been in have been…uh…rocky. I've never had one that lasted longer than a few months. Well, unless you count when Mikel stalked me for a year after we broke up. And I haven't really had the best choice in boyfriends. Billy-bob ran his truck through the living room because he had intimacy issues." Abby took a deep breath, "You know I've had some…uh…not so nice boyfriends. I've never had anyone that actually cared about me. I love that you care about me but it scares me that you care about me because I've never had anyone that cared about me."

"Abs, I know your track record with not so nice ex-boyfriends and I know your past. After six years, I know everything about you Abby. We've talked about everything."

"Everything except us."

"We're talking about it now aren't we?" McGee took Abby's hand in his and smiled, "We're going to be OK Abs. You and me, we're good."

Abby put her arms around Tim's neck, "We've always been good Timmy." Abby hugged Tim tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. Tim gently rubbed her back.

"Abs." Tim whispered in her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere Tim." Abby tilted her head to look McGee in the eye.

"Good." McGee placed a soft kiss on Abby's lips, "Because I'm not going anywhere either."

 


End file.
